objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Fireafy
Fireafy/Firefly 'is a pairing name of 'Firey 'and 'Leafy '''from ''BFDI/(A) ('''Fire/'y and L/'''eafy). Firey and Leafy have been the closest friends since Episode 20 (In previous episodes, they barely interacted to one another). The pairing may also be referred to as Fify '('Fi/'rey and Lea/'fy) or Lirey '('L/'eafy and F/'irey) or Feafy '('F/'irey and L/'eafy). It is the most popular ship in the OSC so far. 'BFDI(A) and IDFB '''Interactions *In Bowling, Now with Explosions!, after Speaker Box told Firey he won immunity, Leafy replied angrily to this, with Firey re-replying that she's "Green with envy!" *It is possible that Firey and Leafy have a crush on each other because in episode 20, when Leafy got killed by Spongy, Firey was sad. *In episode 22, when both Firey and Flower were falling in the lake, Leafy saved Firey from dying. *In episode 23, Leafy was really happy to be in the final four with Firey. Leafy offered to give Firey the larger boat because she knows he can't touch water. When Flower shoved Firey in the lake, Leafy tried to rescue him but got burned in the process (and Firey fell in the water and died). *In episode 24, Leafy said she would rather be with Firey because he appreciates her presence also Firey was sad that Leafy wasn't coming back and bet his life's earnings on her and yelled that he wanted her back. *In episode 25, Leafy said she was going to be happy if any of them win. At the end of the same episode, Firey wanted to apologize to Leafy and when the others wanted to kill her because she bought the island, he flew on a hang glider and saved her. He then apologized and said what he wanted most was '''her', not Dream Island, and would rather be with her whether they were on Dream Island or not. *However, in Get in the Van, Firey forgot who Leafy is. A popular theory is that Firey and Leafy crashed on the hang glider, with Firey getting a certain amnesia and losing all memory of Leafy. Another possible reason is it has been a long time since he's seen her (almost 1 year), or just because she turned into Yoyle metal (However, that wouldn't make sense since Firey has seen her in her metal form in BFDI). Another theory is that Firey DID remember Leafy, but knew if he remembered her, the original contestants would attack both of them, so he pretended not to. *Firey's and Leafy's place on BFDI are consistent. (Firey as the winner, Leafy as the runner-up.) *Even if they didn't interact in episode 1 of IDFB, a theory is that Leafy was recovered by Firey, so that is why the contestants punished him and locked him in a cage Fanfiction Interactions Running for Vice President Leafy has fallen in love with Firey possibly even before the show started. Firey slowly and surely falls in love with her too. The two ended up together as, not only as a couple, but also as companions in the government. In the Object CrossRoad FiReafy is used at one of four dormitory's name. Category:Firey Category:Leafy Category:Characters Category:BFDI Category:Arms and Legs Category:Shippings